


Toxic [Series Finale]

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [25]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Club Owner, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby, Background Relationships, Bad Humor, Big Brothers, Boys In Love, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Can You Feel The Feels Tonight, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship goals, Friendship/Love, Happy Relationships, Healthy Marriage, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Love, Love/Hate, Loving Marriage, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, No Smut, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Older Brothers, Relationship Goals, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, So Married, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, baby baby baby, feels feels feels, happy marriage, marriage goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: "Hey, Boris. What's up? You sound a little spooked." Bendy says out of concern."Uh, I am! I'm not gonna lie, I am. There's this guy asking to be let in, but... We're at capacity right now in the club-- or at least, the capacity that we can handle with you and Batty still in the office. Not that it's a problem! I mean--""Boris." Bendy says in a soft tone in an attempt to try and calm the nerves of his best friend. "Calm down, it's okay. I understand, you and the rest of the crew can only do so much 'ta keep the club runnin' smoothly. I'm not gonna get mad at you for turnin' folk away. Just tell the guy we're at capacity and that he can't come in.""Boss, you don't understand. The guy isn't asking to come in for a night of fun, he's asking to come in because he wants to talk to Batty.Only Batty."
Relationships: Alice Angel/Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Allison Angel/Tom, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 51
Kudos: 50





	Toxic [Series Finale]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm uh... I have an announcement that I know is gonna upset a few folk.
> 
> **This is the last fanfic of this series.**
> 
>   
> Now, let me explain!!! I still love Bendy! I still heavily read his fanfics! I always will! It's just that this series has reached what I feel is a healthy stopping point. Bendy and Batty are married, they've had a baby, and their empire grows every day. I'm wringing the towel dry, and the fanfics almost feel like they're becoming song requests (which isn't a bad thing, but it's not what I want to do.) I feel like I've accomplished what I originally had in mind for this story; Bendy has finally got a happy ending (took him 91 fucking years but he finally got it) and Batty, our beloved reader, got someone who understands her and can teach her about the Toon World that she was originally sheltered from.
> 
> Now they've got a baby and they get to pass that knowledge down onto him. I've done my job, I feel. 😭💖
> 
> _But that doesn't mean I'm done writing!_
> 
> My next series is an Invader Zim series I'm working on! Invader Zim is the fandom where I REALLY started writing, and I want to go back to it. I have a new series in mind, and you all are welcome to follow me and read it when it's posted. (If you REALLY wanna see some growth, look at the first Zim series and then look at this series and compare the writing style. WOO!)
> 
> Hopefully, you guys don't hate me and might even follow me to my new Invader Zim series.
> 
> Anyways, lets get into the warnings!
> 
> -No Smut. I didn't wanna get into writing it honestly, and I felt that it would be better to close this out with something wholesome instead.  
> -Fluff  
> -Angst (Very light angst.)  
> -Alice/Boris shipping  
> -Allison/Tom shipping  
> -Ex Boyfriends  
> -Stuff like that.
> 
> Not much I can think about adding, other than that... anyway! I hope you enjoy it!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50095510366/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“I did not attend his funeral, but I sent a nice letter saying I approved of it.”_   
** -Mark Twain **

* * *

You and Bendy had no time for games at work, even on the so called 'slow days'.

Just because they were called 'slow days' doesn't mean they were actually slow; It just meant that it wasn't a full house at the club, and that you and Bendy were able to handle business from the privacy of your shared office. You and Bendy actually enjoyed slow days-- it meant you got to take Benjamin with you to the club, who provided a _wonderful_ distraction from all the paperwork dear ol' Daddy Demon had to get done. You often ended up bouncing back and forth between caring for the baby and helping Bendy with some paperwork, but you didn't mind it much. You actually told Bendy that you thought it was a lot like serving drinks at the bar-- trying to hustle from client to client and make sure that they're happy or haven't been sitting too long. 

_Benjamin is getting big._ He's roughly **10 months** , almost 11 months old now. He's able to walk around on his own, though he does occassionally have a tumble every now and then. It's a learning process after all... Oh! He's also able to speak a bit more! It's not as unintelligible as before-- he's actually able to say things that sound like actual words. He can point to things and say what they are-- honestly, it's delightful just to watch his brain work, he's a brilliant boy. You and Bendy knew that Baby Toons develop WAYYYY faster than human babies do, but even then... Benjamin was like the energizer bunny; he just kept going, and going, and going! Every day his motor and cognitive skills developed further, and you and Bendy couldn't be more proud of him.

Benji liked coming to the club with you and his Daddy. He loved sitting down on the dance floor and watching the tiles change colors, he loved looking at all the pretty strobe lights whiz around the club... but his _favorite_ thing to watch was the fish. Whether it was the exotic fish in the built-in tank/bar or the tank of piranha in the office, it didn't matter to him as long as he got to look at them. You and Bendy thought it was the cutest thing, because it was always the first thing he did when you arrived at the club.

It became a routine. The three of you would be the first ones to arrive at the club. You'd unlock the door, and Benjamin would kindly ask you _"Down, Mama?"_ in a soft voice. You'd set him down onto the ground, and he'd immediately rush over to the tank/bar so he could watch the fish. You and Bendy would watch him smoosh his face against the glass, wagging his tail like a puppy dog as he watches the fish gracefully swim around the tank. Then once you and Bendy have finished setting up the club, Benjamin would ask his father to pick him up and show him the piranhas, or the "nibble fish" as he liked to call them. Hmm... Maybe you could ask Bendy if you could take Benjamin and the Cup Brothers to the aquarium where Cala works? That might be fun. You could do it tomorrow, since it'll be your day off. You'll have to bring that up with your husband later when you aren't drowning in paperwork, contracts, and protection requests.

It's Tuesday night-- not your most favorite night of the week, to be honest. They always ended up being the most hectic of the 'slow days'.

 **'Slow Days'** (i.e: Sunday-Tuesday) were days at the club where business was so slow, that you and Bendy were able to spend the majority of the day in the privacy of your office. These were the days you helped your husband file and fill out paperwork, sign protection contracts, and (on the rare occasion) put out mafia hits on people who wronged the family... kind of like the hit you and Bendy put out on Sammy's ex, who has yet to be found by police. ( _Maybe they should try one of the abandoned warehouses by the docks... He's alive. Sort of. You think._ )

Tuesdays were always rough for the both of you, solely because it was the last day of the week you and Bendy would be able to work on paperwork, which meant the two of you had to scramble to finish any papers that were left over. This meant if you weren't able to sign off on all the contracts, mafia hits, and paperwork, they'd get pushed to next week. This often meant deadlines weren't hit on time, or meetings were cancelled and rescheduled. No one got mad at you for missing deadlines or anything, because lets face it; _who is bold enough to try and scold the Mob Bosses of ToonTown for their work ethic?_

Still, it bothered Bendy to the bar during 'busy days' of the week, knowing that there was paperwork lying on his desk that was just waiting to be finished.

 **'Busy Days'** (i.e: Thursday-Saturday) were days at the club that were typically full houses, which meant it was 'all-hands-on-deck'. Your mother, Pippa, babysat Benjamin during busy days, since it wasn't safe for the either of you to have an infant at the bar, where potentially dangerous strangers were getting boozed up on expensive alcohol. You couldn't hide him in the office either, because it would be wrong to just leave him in there for hours by himself while you and Bendy worked the bar. It was unethical, so you and Bendy just decided to have Pippa babysit him on those nights.

On _this_ particular Tuesday night, you and your beloved husband were trying to fill out some protection forms, while your son occupies himself by playing with his favorite stuffy. What's his favorite stuffy, you ask? Why, it's a Bendy Doll of course! But not just _any_ Bendy Doll-- _it's the very same Bendy Doll you gave Bendy as a gift when you first confessed your love to him._ Bendy had noticed him longingly staring at it on the shelf one evening during work, and decided that the doll would be more useful to his son than it was to him. He asked you about it first, of course, because after all it had been _your_ gift to _him._ But you didn't mind any-- in fact, you thought it was sweet that Bendy was willing to essentially give up a piece of his past in order to make his son happy.

"I can always just get another one if I really want... Not a big deal..." He murmured shyly under his breath. Aww, your husband is just a big hunk of affection, ain't he? What a sweetheart! _Hey, speaking of your husband, you think he just called your name._

Lifting your head, you pull yourself out of your daydream and turn your head to where your husband is seated in his chair next to you. He's got the ribbon of his bow tie loosely hanging around his neck, and the first few buttons of his shirt are undone, revealing the very top of his scarred pectoral muscles. You inhale sharply at the sight, unintentionally getting a strong whiff of Bendy's cologne in your system. You have to adjust in your seat a little to conceal the small wave of desire that rolls through your stomach, though your effort to hide it is pretty much useless.

Bendy smirks knowingly at you, allowing a soft trill to rumble through his chest when he picks up on the wave of... _hunger_ that rolls off your body. He chuckles under his breath and quirks an eyebrow upward before cockily saying; "Well, well, well... what were _you_ thinkin' about, kitten?"

"Nothing that should be said in front of the baby." You reply in a coy manner.

A deep rumbly purr of approval and satisfaction falls from your husband's curled lips. "Naughty!"

Your cheeks turn a deep saturated pink, and you giggle nervously before spitting out; "Oh, shush! What did you want, you fiend?!"

Bendy laughs heartily and shakes his head back and forth before sitting up in his seat. He passes you a small stack of papers, papers that you recognize to be forms for protection orders.

"Protection orders." You mumble softly. "For who?"

"There's these two toon teenagers who got mixed up in the wrong crowd." Bendy says as he leans back into his chair before crossing his arms over his chest. "I wanted your opinion on what I should do about 'em, cause I'm feelin' a little stuck. I feel like I'm a little too biased 'ta make a decision on my own."

"What seems to be the issue, honey bunny?" You ask while straightening the papers on your lap. 

Bendy lets out a soft sigh before wiping a hand down his face like he's trying to rub the exhaustion out of his system. He lets out another sigh of annoyance before propping his elbows up on the arms of the chair and clasping his hands together. "So these kids... I've seen 'em around town. I know their faces, I know their routines. They've been hangin' out with some shady adult humans who I suspect have filled their head with violent nonsense, because now these kids are raisin' hell all over ToonTown. They've been pickin' pockets for money, despite coming from wealthy families. They've been jumpin' other teenagers for fun and beatin' them 'ta a pulp."

"Snotty little brats!" You softly hiss.

"Mmm, you don't know the half of it. I've looked in 'ta their criminal records-- their latest victim was an 11 year old kid who was on his way 'ta the pharmacy 'ta pick up his sick grandma's prescription. They beat up the kid, stole his money, and then left him there 'ta bleed. Somebody found him bleedin' on the sidewalk and brought him 'ta the hospital. I read it about it in the newspaper the other day... all I could think about was 'what if somebody had done that 'ta Benji?'. It didn't sit right with me, so I paid for the kid's hospital bills and for his grandma's medicine. Kid is fine now, but damn. He looked _rough_ in that hospital bed, let me tell yah." Bendy huffs and shakes his head while throwing his eyebrows up in an expressive manner.

"Mmm, I remember you tellin' me about that story. I remember taking Benjamin up to the hospital with you when we all went up there together, and the nurses thought we were there for Benjamin and got all excited and handsy with he and I." You reply in a soft voice. "What happened with the brats? How'd they get in over their heads?"

"Simple; they pick pocketed the wrong guy and got caught. They fucked _up,_ baby, they fucked up REAL bad. You see, out of all the targets in ToonTown, their stupid asses decided 'ta try and pick pocket god damn Joker. THE Joker, from the Batman series-- who is just as crazy in life as he is in the cartoons, mind you. I don't know how they missed the signature purple suit, the green hair or the white plaster skin, but the kids claim 'ta have not realized that it was Joker's pocket they were picking from until the last minute. Apparently he turned around and threatened 'ta skin them alive if they didn't drop the cash and bolt, which they did. Now, they're blowing up my phone and are leaving messages behind, beggin' that I help keep 'em safe because Joker is out on a manhunt." Bendy says with an annoyed sigh before glancing over the desk to check on Benjamin and make sure he's okay.

"You okay, little man?" Bendy asks as he stretches his head up so he can peer over the desk.

"Yah!" replies Benjamin as he looks over his shoulder to look up at his dad. When their red orbs meet one another, Benjamin smiles widely, revealing the single baby tooth that has grown in. Then he holds up his Bendy Doll in a proud manner and says; "Contwact!"

Bendy's eyebrow twitches upward as an amused smile takes over his face. "Contwact?" He repeats, allowing the word to experimentally roll off of his tongue. "Is that right?"

Benjamin scrunches his little baby brows together as he shakes his head back and forth before repeating in an insistent manner; "No, dada! CON-TWACT!"

Bendy blinks several times before widening his eyes in realization, as it washes over him like ice-cold water. "OH! **CONTRACT**! YOU'RE WORKING ON A CONTRACT! Just like-- Oh my god. Oh, that's adorable." squeaks your husband right before he slaps his hands over his mouth in shock. Benjamin smiles happily before going back to playing with his Bendy Doll once he's satisfied that his father has got the word right. 

The both of you watch for a few heartbeats as your baby boy 'negotiates the terms of the contract' with his doll. The sight of Benjamin sternly talking to his doll is enough to cause a choked-up sob to leave your husband, making you swiftly turn your head to see what's going on. You find him staring at you longingly with his hands still clasped over his mouth, his ruby red eyes glistening and brimming with tears of happiness. You can't see it, but you know there's a smile behind his hands. You can tell because the corners of his eyes are crinkled, just like they usually do when he smiles... and despite knowing that he's happy, you still ask if he's alright. Just in case.

"Are you okay, baby?" You ask in a sweet tone.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." Your husband replies in a croaky voice as he drops his hands down to his lap. He begins to fiddle with his fingers, absentmindedly cleaning his nails as he sniffles and swallows back some tears. He laughs under his breath before getting all choked up as he tries to whisper, trying to hide the way his voice comes out all nasally on account of the stuffy nose he now has; "I'm alright, I just... It makes me think... _*sniff*..._ Monsters in children books always have dark red eyes, pointy horns, and a long pointy tail. I grew up in the studio hearing those kinds of stories from Joey and the other staff members, but they never told me they were just stories. I was always taught that was how history was; that things that looked like me in the books never got happy endings. They never got friends, because no body liked them and thought they were scary. Then I came out in 'ta the world and that was the first time I figured out was that I was pretty much _was_ a monster in the flesh. I guess that's why I'm just mind blown whenever Benjamin shows me affection, or interacts with me. I never even considered that Benjamin would _like_ me, much less want to _BE_ like me. I mean... _who wants to be a monster?"_

"He wants to be like you because he doesn't see you as a monster Bendy, he sees you as his _father."_ You reply with a deep frown, watching as Bendy's eyes widen and begins to stare at you like a deer caught in a set of headlights. "You _have_ to get out of this mindset that you're this horrible beast that doesn't deserve happiness. Joey raised you in the studio, warped your sense of reality, and made you relive horrible things over and over just because you didn't come out the way HE wanted you to. But you know what? I think you came out PERFECT."

Bendy blinks a few times before stuttering out; "But I was inky, and ugly and--"

"PERFECT." You emphasize strongly, leaving no room for argument. Bendy stares at you with wide eyes for a few heartbeats, apparently caught off that you feel so strongly about him being just fine the way he is. His breathing slows down, as does his heart-rate, when he takes it the determined twinkle in your eye. You feel strongly about your statement. You believe it's fact. _Okay. He can work with that._

Bendy's tongue slips from between his lips to moisten them, but it disappears just as quickly as it appeared in the first place. He opens his mouth to reply, but ends up huffing out in surprise when he feels something on his pant leg-- some sort of strange tugging sensation to be exactly precise. So Bendy looks down to find out what it is, only to find the bright and beaming face of his son pressed up against his leg, hugging it close to his chest as if it's some sort of teddy bear. Benjamin smiles when his father's red orbs meet his own, and he takes a few steps back before stretching his arms up towards Bendy. Then, he asks in the softest little voice;

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50098113088/in/dateposted/)

_"Up, Dada?"_

Bendy huffs as his lips curl into a smile. Nodding his head as he bends at the waist, Bendy reaches for his son and quickly wraps his giant hands around Benjamin's rib cage so he can lift him up into the air. Benjamin squeals and loudly declares _"Wee!"_ as he is lifted up into his father's strong arms, where he is then carefully twisted around until he faces towards you and is able to sit perfectly in Bendy's lap. "Comfortable, little dude?" Bendy asks with a bright smile, peering over his son's shoulder to try and get a better look. Benjamin tilts his head back as far as it will go without making him tip over.

"Yah!" He says, cheerful as ever. Bendy winks playfully at his son before redirecting his gaze back to you. Bendy smiles affectionately when he finds you leaning back in your chair with one leg crossed over the other, looking quite comfortable and very much content. You're leaning your cheek against your hand to hold your head up, while also settling the weight of your elbow into the arm of the chair you're seated in to prop yourself up at an angle. Bendy's eyes carefully travel up and down your form, a soft purr falling from his lips as he admires your shapely legs. You roll your eyes in a playful manner with a lighthearted scoff, well aware of what he's doing.

"Lookin' goooooood, Mama." devilishly purrs your husband, causing you to chuckle under your breath and shake your head in amusement.

"Thank you love, I'm very flattered." You giggle before switching gears as you let out a soft sigh of contentment. "So, about that contract..." You softly murmur, trying to think ahead of how you're going to word what you're thinking in the presence of your son. Normally when he's on the ground, you don't have to be too mindful of your language because he's too distracted with his toys to really hear or pay any attention to you or his father. When he's perched on his daddy's lap, however, that is an entirely different story. He can hear everything from his father's lap, can _see_ everything from his father's lap. You **_do not_** want him to pick up on a bad word like 'murder', 'anarchy', or 'fuck'. God forbid Benjamin loudly shout it at the top of his lungs during a meeting or something!

...Though the idea of Benjamin yelling _"ANARCHY!"_ in his high-pitched baby voice _does_ makes you want to giggle like a madwoman.

"The contract? What about it?" asks your husband as he tries to keep Benjamin busy by playfully bouncing him in his lap. 

"Why is it you're having trouble deciding, out of curiosity? Are you worried about getting some sort of heat from Joker by protecting the kids?" You ask, moving your hands in an exaggerated fashion around for emphasis. Bendy squints his eyes and lets out a thoughtful hum before gently shaking his head back and forth.

"Mmm, not really. I'm not worried about Joker-- he'll be easy 'ta take care of, all I gots 'ta do is wave a bag-o-money in his face and he'll behave." Bendy says with a light scoff and a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "If there's anythin' I've learned from my background and former occupation, it's that the language of gangsters, thugs, and overall nasty folk is _money._ And let's face it... _money talks."_

"Is... is it really that simple?" You reply with wide, disbelieving eyes. "What if that doesn't work? I mean, you can't just slap a bad guy on the wrist and tell him 'Bad! No more!'. Do you really just pay them off?"

Bendy laughs heartily and shakes his head back and forth. "Nah, babycakes! I'm not cuttin' checks 'ta every villain in town! Hahaha, I'd be broke within a couple of _weeks!_ Listen, I know you'll be surprised 'ta hear this, but most villains don't actually want 'ta be considered 'bad' or 'evil' anymore. A lot of them have taken great strides 'ta reclaim their pasts and change their ways. Sure, there's a few bad apples but the majority of them are workin' towards a better future. For example; Cruella from 101 Dalmatians? She owns a non-profit dog rescue company and it's one of the top animal rescues in ToonTown. _Doesn't even wear fur anymore!"_

"No way!" You gasp in disbelief. "Really?!

 _"Can't stand the sight of it!_ One time, someone broke into her rescue center one night and decided 'ta cover every inch of her private office in fake animal fur as a prank. I'm talkin' the _ENTIRE_ thing; ceiling, walls, floors, light fixtures, chairs, cabinets... they even did little shit like pencils and notepads. Poor ol' Cruella; she walked in the next mornin' all happy, thinkin' it was gonna be a regular day at the rescue center, only 'ta scream and pass out when she walked in 'ta her office." Bendy says with a sympathetic shake of his head. "Her staff managed to wake her up, but she was so disgusted with all the fur everywhere that she started throwin' up. It was _baaaaad,_ baby. Seriously, it was all over the news for months. No one could figure out whodunit!"

"Wow... I can't believe I'm saying this, but; Poor Cruella!" You reply with a deep set frown on your face.

"Yeah... I remember swingin' by her office right after it happened-- I regularly donate 'ta her shelter, since the business she runs is entirely non-profit and she does everythin' out of pocket. I come by with my usual donation 'ta find her cryin' on the sidewalk, holdin' one of her dogs 'ta her chest as she sobs maniacally. Poor gal, she couldn't even speak... you know, I actually tend 'ta get more grief from vigilante toons than I do villainous toons. They always say the same things too, always yellin' and shoutin' about how certain they were that their old arch nemesis was 'up to no good' and 'needed to be taught a lesson'. I remember hearin' that Superman broke in 'ta Lex Luthor's penthouse, because he was just 'absolutely sure' that Lex was holdin' a secret meeting. _Luthor wasn't havin' a meetin'!_ He was havin a **bubblebath**! _Rubber ducky and all!_ I mean what the heck! Poor guy can even wash his naughty bits in peace!" Bendy exclaims while exasperatedly throwing his arms up into the air, only to glance down and giggle when he finds that Benjamin has _also_ thrown his arms up into the air in an attempt to copy his daddy.

You admire your sweet baby boy before quickly redirecting your attention to Bendy as your curiosity piques. "You said not all villains comply and that there are a few bad apples. Is Joker one of them? What happens to villains that don't comply?"

"Actually, no. I mean, he's not the kind of guy you want 'ta invite 'ta dinner because he's still pretty nasty... But at the same time, he's not going out every night 'ta wreak havoc across ToonTown. He's turned 'ta comedy stand-up as an outlet for his, um... _chaotic energy._ His act is entirely made up of dark humor and things that generally shouldn't be joked about, but honestly I'd rather have him be makin' horrible, mildly horrifying jokes than doing the alternative." Bendy says soft sigh. "As far as what happens 'ta the bad apples, they either get tossed in jail where they serve their sentence, or they get put in 'ta therapy where they're taught coping mechanisms by other former villains."

"Ok, cool! But, uh... if you're not worried about catching heat from Joker, what's keeping you from making a decision on the contract by the two teenagers?" You ask with a slight tilt of your head.

"I think what's botherin' me is that these two troublesome brats would be sleepin' in a king-sized bed, while their 11 year old robbery victim has been sittin' in the ICU and is currently goin' through physical therapy for his legs that they practically pounded 'ta mush. I'm all for Karma takin' the reigns and _believe me,_ those two teenagers could use a healthy slice of humble pie if yah catch my drift. But on the other hand, I know Joker wouldn't hesitate 'ta tear them apart if he were 'ta get his hands on em. Joker doesn't make threats, baby. He makes promises. If he says he's gonna skin them alive, he'll actually try 'ta do it. Ah-- _Don't repeat that last part, Benji."_ Bendy says with a slight cringe and a nervous smile.

"Oh-kay, Dada!" Benjamin says happily. You chuckle under your breath before leaning up in your seat, so you can reach across and delicately place your hand on top of your husband. When Bendy feels the soft pads of your fingers just barely graze against his coarse knuckles, his breath hitches. His eyebrow arches out of curiosity and anticipation, as he tries to ignore the way his heart flutters when you press your palm over the entirety of his folded hand. Then you utter a single phrase in a soft, breathy tone that has his body feeling a little... _tingly._

 _"Might I make a suggestion?"_ You ask with a slight smile.

Bendy blinks a few times before he realizes that he should probably respond. "Yes! Yes, of course!" He spits out, internally cursing himself for being brain scattered. It's your fault of course. Has to be your fault. You and that skin-tight dress you're wearing. It can't be his fault-- you've got your tits all squished together and the collar of the dress dips really low, giving Bendy this wonderful view of your ample cleavage. It's your fault dammit, and he's sticking to it!

Wait, what was he doing? OH! RIGHT! LISTENING! DUH!

"Perhaps, -- _should you decide to accept the contract_ \-- you could house them in one of the newly purchased safe houses on the eastern section of the city? We have yet to renovate those up to code." You suggest with a subtle shrug of your shoulders and a slight tilt of your head. Bendy chuckles deeply and leans his head against his hand, propping his elbow against the arm of the chair to hold himself up as he stares at you in admiration.

"They're hardly usable as is... though I suspect that's _exactly_ why you want me 'ta use them." Bendy says with half-lidded eyes and a knowing smile.

"Mmm... I was thinking more along the lines that drafty windows, creaky floors, and shadowy walls make the _perfect_ environment for the Mob Boss of ToonTown to personally show up and scare a couple of snot-nose teenagers back into shape. Don't you think?" You purr happily as a devious grin spreads itself all across your painted lips. Bendy rolls his head back and laughs so hard that his chest shakes, while you laugh along with him. He places one hand on his chest and begins to idly rub it in a subconscious attempt to try and slow the rapid beating of his heart-- his heart always races when you laugh. That's just how it is. You laugh, and his entire world lights up.

When his head drops back down, he squints in your direction and parts his lips into a pearly-white cheshire cat-like smile. He chuckles under his breath, shaking his head back and forth in amusement before saying; "I should'a known you'd try 'ta make it a more 'hands on' approach. _Hehehe, naughty girl."_

"If you don't want to do it, I could." You say while softening your devious grin into a barely-there half-smirk. 

Bendy arches his eyebrow and sits up in his chair to adjust his seating position, squirming around until he's comfortable in his spot. Then he works on adjusting Benjamin in his lap while asking you; "Now _that's_ a thought. What would you do? 'Cause as much as I love yah Mama, you're not physically intimidating unless you've gone feral. It's like watching a little kitty tryin 'ta scare a German Shepard."

You quietly snicker before breaking out into a furious fit of giggles as you roll back in your chair. You cackle and wrap your arms across your stomach, feeling like if you don't then you risk your intestine falling out and spilling all over the floor. "Is it really?!" You squeal when you're finally able to look back at your giggly husband and your confused baby, who can't seem to figure out what is so funny.

"I mean--! I'm sure you're intimidating in your own right! Maybe I'm biased because I'm your husband and I've seen every side of you, but _I_ personally don't start freakin' out until your eyes turn black and you start puffin' out black smoke like some sort of dragon. Just to see the black smoke erupt from your mouth-- Eugh!" Bendy says with a violent shudder.

"Dwagon?" Benjamin asks excitedly, obviously focused on the _actually_ important part of the conversation. "Mama Dwagon?!"

You and Bendy stop mid-conversation to look down at your son, who is leaning up in his father's lap in an excited manner. Your and Bendy's eyes slowly flick back up and meet once again, both of your faces wearing matching expressions of shock. This... _You're not sure how you feel about this._ You and Bendy weren't shy about your powers, nor did you ever really intend to hide them from Benjamin... but at the same time, you hadn't expected him to take active interest in your abilities at such a young age. You knew that one day your son would be forced to face the reality that his parents are very powerful Mob Bosses who have demonic abilities, but... you weren't sure if you were ready for him to find that out at such an early age.

_Still... a small demonstration couldn't hurt, right?_

"Should I?" You quietly ask your husband, trying to swallow down the nerves that threaten to spill forth from your lips and tongue. Bendy glances back down to the child held in his hands, furrowing his brows together as he tries to consider the options and their possible outcomes. He bobs his head from side to side, various expressions crossing his face as he argues with himself in his head before he finally settles on a happy face with a soft, hopeful smile. His eyes find yours once more, and he nods.

"I mean... we know the kid likes dragons, so it should be okay. He'll probably think it's just cool lookin'." He reasons with a light shrug of his broad shoulders, causing the undone bow tie ribbon to shift around a little. "Still, be prepared for him 'ta freak out when he sees your eyes change. He probably won't be expectin' that bit."

"He won't freak out, because I'm not planning on using them. You _do_ know that my eyes go all black when I'm using pure, raw, unfiltered negative energy, right?" You ask while arching your eyebrow in a curious fashion. "I can still do the 'dragon thing' with other kinds of energy. I can even turn it different colors, depending on the type of raw energy I'm putting out. Here, I'll show you;"

Benjamin and his father watch you intently with bated breath as you slowly sit up in your chair. You thread your fingers through your hair, flattening your palms and using your hands to smooth your hair out of your face. Your hair is pulled back, revealing your pretty facial features and your heavily pierced pointy elven-like ears. As you inhale, you focus all your attention on the air going into your lungs. You can feel the smoke swirling around in your lungs as you force it to manifest, and you have to force yourself not to violently cough it all out. It doesn't burn or anything, but it does tickle and make you want to cough-- like _really_ badly. It's like holding your breath underwater for too long-- the pressure builds and then it starts to itch, so you have to get it all out.

It took you a long time to have the amount of control that you do over your abilities. Auras and emotions are not as easy to master as everyone thinks. There's a lot of technical work that goes into it, a lot of focus that is needed. One wrong move and you could send everyone around into reeling into chaos. You've got to focus. You _have_ to focus.

Once you've successfully forced the smoke in your lungs to take on your desired form, you slowly tilt your head all the way back and open your mouth. Smoke is gradually pushed out of your lungs and into the air, where it comes out all rainbow-colored. Bendy's eyes widen in shock-- he hadn't actually thought you were serious when you said you could do it, nor did he think you'd actually be able to pull it off, but hey! He's okay with being wrong! It doesn't happen often but he doesn't usually mind it when he's wrong, especially when it results in something as cool as what you're doing right now.

The smoke swirls freely in the air, causing some of the colors to mix as the smoke extends it's reach towards the ceiling. Bendy can just barely see your long lashes flutter open over the curve of your cheeks before you slowly start to lift your head back up into an upright position. You're still pushing out smoke, but the change in position gives your boys a better view of the smoke as it comes out of your mouth. While Benjamin might be focused on the colorful smoke coming out of your mouth, your husband certainly is _not._ No, Bendy is much more interested in the way your half-lidded eyes sparkle underneath the soft white glow cast by the bright light bulbs and light fixtures that decorate the office. Something about the look in your eye says _'hungry'_ to him, and he can feel his stomach clench in anticipation. He's seen you make that face before-- you tend to make that face right before you pounce and rock his ass in the bedroom.

He knows that's not what's going to happen since Benjamin is present, but his brain still associates that face with what usually tends to follow afterwards.

Bendy giggles nervously and smiles softly while allowing his own eyelids to drop down halfway when your eyes flick over to meet his. He dips his fingers beneath the thin fabric that makes up his dress shirt, intent on trying to soothe his racing heart by rubbing at his chest. He swallows down a thick bead of saliva when he feels the intense **THUMP-THUMP-THUMP** of his heart beneath his palm, and tries to take a deep breath to try and gather his wits. He never takes his eyes off of you-- he just keeps staring back and you. There's this electric energy between the two of you, and you'd be lying if you said you couldn't feel it. You know it's there, you can feel it in the air. 

It's intense, but the both of you love it the feeling.

There's this moment where you close your lips and forcefully huff out the rest of the smoke through your nostrils, causing Benjamin to squeal in delight and excitedly clap his hands together in utter delight. Your son is quick to look up and over his shoulder at his father, lightly tapping his tiny little fists against his father's hand that is still rubbing away at his chest. Bendy hesitantly breaks his eyes away from your intensity of your stare, swallowing down his nerves before looking at his son with a wide-eyed expectant expression.

"Dada! Mama dwagon!" Benjamin says excitedly, grabbing tiny fistfuls of his father's dress shirt in his excitement.

Bendy's eyes flutter shut as he chuckles, bouncing slightly in his chair before opening his eyes once more to properly address the excited baby boy. "She _does_ look like a dragon. But do you want 'ta know what she really is?" Bendy asks, grinning when the boy in his lap eagerly nods his head.

"Yah!" replies Benjamin.

"Succubus." enunciates your husband with a soft smile. "Can you say that? Suc-cu-bus."

"Suckabus." Benjamin repeats to the best of his ability, causing the both of you to giggle.

"Close enough." gigglesnorts your husband. The both of you share a couple giggles, only to violently startle when the intercom on Bendy's desk begins to loudly buzz. Bendy curses under his breath in annoyance, and wordlessly passes Benjamin to you so he can answer the call. Without any hesitation, you take Benjamin from his father and adjust him in your arms until he's basically straddling your rib cage. Once Bendy has made sure you've got a steady hold on Benji, he turns to answer the intercom and flicks a button before loudly saying; "Yeah?!"

"Heyyy Boss!" nervously says Boris on the other end of the line.

Bendy glances at you one more time to make sure you and Benjamin are okay, winking in approval when you smile reassuringly in his direction. Then Benjamin turns his focus back to the intercom with a soft, breathy chuckle. "Hey, Boris. What's up? You sound a little spooked."

"Uh, I am! I'm not gonna lie, I am. There's this guy asking to be let in, but... We're at capacity right now in the club-- or at least, the capacity that we can handle with you and Batty still in the office. Not that it's a problem! I mean--"

"Boris." Bendy says in a soft tone in an attempt to try and calm the nerves of his best friend. "Calm down, it's okay. I understand, you and the rest of the crew can only do so much 'ta keep the club runnin' smoothly. I'm not gonna get mad at you for turnin' folk away. Just tell the guy we're at capacity and that he can't come in."

"Boss, you don't understand. The guy isn't asking to come in for a night of fun, he's asking to come in because he wants to talk to Batty. _Only Batty._ Claims they have business to discuss... I don't like it, Boss." Boris says with a canine whine.

"No! Not by myself! No!" You immediately spit out in a frantic manner while clutching Benjamin close to your chest, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of talking to a client all by yourself. Bendy doesn't miss the way your shoulders have tensed up, and he doesn't blame you for it either. Talking to clients one-on-one just wasn't something that either of you did. The idea of being alone with a client unsettled the both of you, simply because of all the risks involved. There were so many potential outcomes of a one-on-one meeting, and none of them were very appealing to you and your husband. Potential clients could get quite passion and cross a boundary-- having a second person there helped keep loose clients in check. This kept the both of you from getting hit on or threatened, or possibly assassinated. Of course, those are all unlikely situations... but still, the risk was there. Neither of you were desperate enough for business deals to risk the safety of your family. No, if someone was going to talk to you, then Bendy would be there at all times. Same goes vice-versa. 

Bendy watches you tightly curl your wings around you and the baby in a defensive manner before he decides to respond to Boris in the form of a soft, protective snarl; _"Who is this guy that wants 'ta talk 'ta my wife?"_

"I don't know. He didn't say his name. I could bring him up on the security feed for you." Boris feebly suggests, though that is exactly what Bendy needs.

"Do it." Bendy says.

You and Your husband listen closely as Boris begins to flick a few switches, turn a few knobs and force the security camera screen in your office to switch to the security feed for the front door of the club. Bendy hadn't known what to expect when the form of a short little toon humanoid pops up on the screen, but he _definitely_ hadn't expected you to come completely unglued from your seat. He watches as you immediately jump out of your seat and back yourself into a corner, stretching your wings as far as they can go. A nasty hiss and a feral growl leaves your lips, shortly followed by a loud, angry curse of "FUCK OFF!"

Benjamin widens his eyes in shock and adorably says; _"Oop! Bad word!"_

Bendy's eyes widen in shock at the defensive stance you've taken in the corner of the room. His shock is quickly replaced with concern, however, when he feels the slight wave of fear roll off of your form-- not that he needs to use his connection with your aura to figure that out. Your eyebrows are slightly raised and are held taut and though your expression displays anger, he can see the slight tremble in your movements as you try to protectively hold Benjamin as close to your chest as you possibly can without full-on smothering the child. _Whoever this man is, you're scared of him._

"Boss? Is everything alright?" Boris asks, bring Bendy back to reality.

Your husband blinks several times before looking back at the intercom to reply to Boris, who is probably confused as to why you suddenly cursed out loud. "Yeah, yeah. Just give me a minute 'ta discuss some things with Batty. OK? Nothing bad, I promise.... there's just some stuff I wanna figure out first before I decide 'ta let him in or not."

"Sure, Boss!" Boris replies, sounding semi-relieved by Bendy's promising words of comfort. Bendy then smiles and temporarily mutes the microphone feature on the intercom system, so that he'll be able to speak with you without any prying ears listening in. Slowly, your husband lifts himself out of the chair and begins to steadily make his way over to you. Your eyes are attracted by the movement and you're finally able to break them away from the security screen to look at your husband, who is holding his hands up in what he hopes is a calming and reassuring manner. 

"Baby?" calmly asks your husband in that soft, soothing vocal tone that you love. "Are you ok? Do you know the guy up on the TV personally? I think I know him from somewhere, but we'll get 'ta that in a minute. First things first; _are you okay?"_

Your lips firmly come together so that you can swallow down the nerves that have bubbled up in your throat. With a slight nod of your head as a form of reassurance, Bendy lets out a relieved sigh and quickly crosses the rest of the distance to you and the baby. He's so tall that when he rushes over to you, you find that you have to tilt your head back slightly to get a look at his face as he towers over you. You open your mouth to verbally reassure your husband that you're okay, but you're interrupted when he decides to wrap his strong arms around you and the baby. He lightly squeeze the both of you, causing you and Benjamin to let an adorable matching set of squeaks. "Yeah, I'm okay." You reply when you're finally able to find your breath. "Sorry I got spooked-- the guy on the TV happens to one of my exes from _years_ ago-- name is Daniel Harris. He was emotionally abusive, cheated on me constantly, and would guilt trip me in to staying whenever I'd finally get the courage to leave him. His favorite words to say whenever I got him cheating on me were 'Oops'."

"Did he ever hurt you?" Bendy asks with a soft growl as he pulls back a little so he can look down at you. "Physically, I mean. I need 'ta know, in case I need 'ta load my revolver."

"No. Luckily he's too short and scrawny to even think about laying a hand on me. No, his weapon of choice is emotional manipulation. He likes 'ta make all these promises that he knows he won't keep, trap you in, and then pull the rug out from beneath your feet when he knows that he's got you in his clutches. It took me years to get away..." You say with a frown as you nuzzle your head into your husband's chest.

"Mmmm...." He hums understandingly as he cradles the back of your head with one of his giant hands, nodding his head ever so slightly as everything clicks into place. "I understand. Well, you're safe with me, okay? He's not gonna hurt you or Benjamin."

"I don't even know why he's even _here."_ You groan in annoyance. "I haven't talked to him in years-- not since he cheated on me with this girl named Heather."

"I think I have an idea." Bendy mumbles. "I recognize him from the magazines-- Mr. Harris is known as a small time Records Label Owner of a company called Toonage Records that is famous for _all the wrong reasons._ His company is known for taking on clients and making 'em really popular, only 'ta drop them from the label when he's made a decent amount of money and the artists aren't able 'ta maintain top charts anymore. Since you're consistent and are really popular in the music industry, I'd have 'ta guess he's here 'ta try and make a deal."

"A real pick em and ditch 'em kind of guy... just like he's always been." You say with a sigh. 

"I say let him in." Bendy says with a shrug of his shoulders.

Your eyes flutter a few times before you pull away slightly to stare up at your husband like he's gone completely bonkers "I'm sorry-- WHAT?"

Bendy lips curl into a wicked grin and he excitedly bobs his head, giggling like some sort of evil little kid; "Let him in! He's probably here because he thinks he'll be able 'ta score you back or score a record deal with yah-- neither of which he'll be able 'ta do with me around, which is why he wanted 'ta see you _alone._ Why not let him in and have a little fun? You've got 'ta preform up on stage in a bit, right? How about you hop up on stage and preform a kick-ass show, _like you always do,_ and then we'll bring him in 'ta the office 'ta put him in his place? Think of it, toots; Don't you want 'ta get back at him for how he treated yah as a form of closure? I mean, clearly it bothers you that he wasted your time all those years ago."

"I'd have thought you'd get mad that I'm still hung up over what some stupid guy did to me..." You murmur bashfully.

Bendy rolls his head back and laughs wholeheartedly before bringing his head back down to smile adoringly at you. His hand moves away from the back of your neck towards your cheek, lovingly caressing it as he stares deep into your eyes. "I don't know you told you that, but I ain't mad at you baby... You have a right 'ta be mad; he emotionally abused you for years, and kept you from gettin' free. I'd say you're a little overdue for some good ol' revenge. So whaddaya say, Mama Bat? Wanna let the guy in and have some fun?"

"I mean... if the father of my child says he wants to help, who am I to deny his offer?" You reply with a nervous grin. Bendy smirks and lets a grumbly purr emanate from within his chest as he leans down to press a loving kiss to your lips. Benjamin curiously watches the exchange of passion between you and his father, tilting his head to the side and cooing softly when you eventually part mouths. Bendy winks down at you before carefully breaking away from you and his son so he can unmute the intercom. He jogs over to it in a cheerful fashion and flips the switch so that Boris can hear him once more

"Boris! You still there, ol' Buddy, 'ol Pal?" He asks with a wide grin, allowing his tail to slowly sway to and fro in the air behind him. "I got some special orders for yah!"

"Yep! Sure am, Boss!" Boris replies cheerfully, though his voice is a little distant. He's probably in the middle of cooking something, judging by the light sizzling sound in the background. "What's going on? Who is this guy?"

"I'll explain everything, but I need you 'ta do me a favor first. Can you link everyone to the intercom system and send them pictures of the guy out front? When you're able 'ta, I know you're probably cookin' right now." Bendy says patiently. "Just take your time!"

"Sure! I can do that, I just gotta finish frying some things first. Gimme a few seconds, and I'll hook everyone up!" Boris responds in a cheerful tone before he gets back to frying.

"Like I said man, take your time!" says your hubby with a firm nod.

Bendy takes the opportunity to glance over his shoulder and check on you and the baby while Boris finishes cooking, smiling when he finds you lightly bouncing the baby in your arms. Benjamin has found interest in his father's tail, watching it slowly say back and forth at a steady pace that is easy for Benji to follow. Your husband smiles sweetly at the sight and opens his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by a loud buzzing coming from the intercom speaker. He twists his head back around and watches it closely as a series of clicks and wiry twangs begin to echo through the speaker, leading him to believe that Boris is in the process of hooking everyone's headsets to the private intercom system. 

Eventually, somebody's voice comes through the staticky filter of the speaker.

"Yooo, this thing needs a tune up!" Alice says into the microphone. "That staticky noises as you're connecting people hurts my ears!"

"I'll call Dexter and Jimmy Neutron in the morning to fix it. Can everyone hear me?" Bendy says while bracing the palms of his hands against the desk. You continue to bounce Benjamin in your arms, but tilt your head to the side so you can admire the way his tight dress shirt strains to cover his rippling back muscles. Benjamin is too distracted by his father's tail to realize you're oogling the man himself, but Bendy sure as hell picks up on the wave of lust that rolls off of you from across the office. He just barely casts a glance over his shoulder, but manages to lock eyes with you all the same. He smirks and winks at you before turning his head back to the intercom when a buzz of static comes through the speaker.

"Yeah, I can hear you." replies the gruff voice of Tom. "Alice can hear you too-- she'd respond, but she's in the process of mixing a drink at the bar with me."

"Samesies!" replies Sammy, sounding sorta out of breath from running around tables like the mad man he is.

"Likewise!" says Allison in a sweet tone, also sounding like she's been running around tables.

"Good, everyone's here then. Listen up, cause we have somethin' important 'ta do tonight!" Bendy says with a wide, giddy smile as he shifts his weight from foot to foot.

"Alright, what's going on? You sound awfully happy, Boss." Alice asks, probably smirking devilishly as she serves drinks from the bar.

"That's because we're all gonna have a lot of fun pickin' on somebody tonight. I want everyone 'ta look at their phones and check the photo Boris sent you. It should be a picture of this scrawny little dweeb of a humanoid toon with frosted tips dyed in his hair. You may or may not recognize him, so I'm gonna give you all a quick description; This guy is Daniel Harris! He's an asshole who fancies himself a hotshot because he owns a small record label! But that's not why he's on our shit list tonight. You see, this guy is an emotionally abusive dick-weed that used 'ta date Batty way back when. He's a serial cheater, and guilt tripped Batty in 'ta wasting a couple years of her life. Now the _actual_ reason we're pickin' on this guy tonight is because he has the gall 'ta show up and demand that he see lil ol' Batty alone! _I'm sure everyone can guess why he wants 'ta be alone with my wife, can't we?"_ Bendy purrs knowingly, well aware of how the crew is going to react when they figure out that someone intends to try and steal you right from under their noses.

"You trying to tell me that some twiggy little nobody intends to try and steal Batty away from us?" viciously snarls Tom into the microphone-- Ooooh he sounds _piiiiissed!_

"That's _exactly_ what I'm tellin' you." Bendy says as-a-matter-of-factly, nodding his head firmly despite knowing that Tom nor anyone but you would be able to see it. 

"Do I need to prep the car for a body dump, Boss?" Boris asks, sounding 100% serious about it. In fact, you swear you hear a set of keys jingle in the background.

" **WE RIDE AT DAWN**!" exclaims Sammy dramatically into the microphone at the top of his lungs, probably earning more than a few confused and semi-concerned looks from some patrons.

"Waaaaait a minute!" Allison and Alice say at the same time into the microphone before taking a moment to pause as they realize they just had a 'twin!' moment.

"You go first, Sis." Allison says kindly with a soft giggle. "I think we have the same thing to say, anyway."

"Thanks, Alli." Alice says before continuing on; "As much as I would _looooove_ to castrate this motherfucker, I get the feeling that's not what's going to happen tonight. Am I right, Boss?"

"You'd be absolutely correct, Alice!" Bendy says with a slight smile. "Unfortunately, Daniel is popular enough 'ta where his.. _absence..._ would be noticed by the general public. _Nobody would miss him if he went missing, that's for damn sure..._ but the media would definitely be nosy enough 'ta start diggin' in ta his past 'ta see who would have a vendetta against him. Which is why we aren't gonna kill him! We're just gonna fuck around with his head a little. Ah-- Benjamin, if you heard a bad word, don't repeat it, kay?" Bendy says as he looks back over his shoulder.

"No bad word, Dada. I pwomise." Benjamin says with a firm nod of his head.

"That's my boy!" Bendy gleefully exclaims while rushing over to press an adoring kiss to his son's forehead, who giggles bashfully at the affection. Bendy giggle excitedly before rushing back to the intercom. "Sorry, got excited. Anyway, back to the plan! His main goal is 'ta get Batty alone as soon as possible, which means I need all hands on deck 'ta keep him distracted. Batty is gonna preform up on stage, and I'm gonna be out in the audience. Anyone willing 'ta watch Benjamin in the office so he doesn't see anything _ahem.... scandalous?"_

"I can!" declares Alice. "My section of the bar isn't as busy, so I have no problem watching the baby if Tom is alright with manning the bar by himself."

"I'm game." Tom says coolly.

"Alright, then that part is covered. Sammy, are there two tables seated close 'ta the stage in your section?" Bendy asks with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yoooouu betcha, Boss." Sammy purrs. "Anythin' I should keep in mind?"

"I don't want him 'ta be suspicious that the entire club is aware of his intentions, but I also want 'ta fuck with him a little. Do you guys think yous can do somethin' 'ta mess with our special guest that isn't super obvious?" Bendy asks in a hopeful tone.

"I could serve him dirty cocktails and load them all up with bunch of Grenadine to make them super sweet." Tom offers. "I could even say that Batty gave him one on the house, or some stupid shit like that."

"I actually like the sound of that." Bendy says in a thoughtful tone, lightly stroking his chin as he tries to think of other possible things.

"If he orders a meal, I could dip everything in the crusty dish water in the sink." Boris suggests. "Or I could roll the food across the kitchen floor before slapping it on a plate."

"I'll play the sweet waiter that caters to his every move. That way if anything _does_ go wrong, I'll be the first he'll complain to!" Sammy says, sounding quite excited about the idea.

"Those all sound like brilliant ideas. I think we're all set, then! Ready guys?" Bendy asks with a slight grin.

"Ready, Boss!" declares the entire crew.

Bendy's lips curl into a full on smirk and he glances over his shoulder to admire you while speaking into the microphone. _"Then let's raise some hell!"_

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50114073277/in/dateposted/)

By the time Boris allowed Daniel in under the condition that he wait until after the show to speak to you, everyone was already in their designated places in the club.

You're backstage in the dressing room with your husband, trying to get dressed into what Bendy had _personally_ picked out for the show. It was essentially lingerie, but you weren't shy or hesitant to wear it-- you've worn a lot less for other performances here at the club-- You've never gone fully nude or wore anything scandalous like just a pair of panties and nipple tassels, but you have shown a decent amount skin while up on stage. Seduction is a key part of your act, and sex appeal plays a big part in helping you make the big bucks. You have a good body-- why not show it off? Bendy doesn't mind-- he loves seeing you twirl around up on stage. Speaking of your husband...

Bendy is leaning back against the door with his foot propped up against it, smoking on one of his favorite cigar brands as he admires your scantily clad form from behind. You're standing in front of the full-sized mirror, trying to adjust the shoulder straps and the mesh overskirt so that it sits on you just right when you see him push off the door and slowly begin to approach you. He takes a long drag of his cigar before forcefully exhaling the smoke into another direction so that you don't smell like cigar smoke. You just got done spraying on some perfume and as appealing as you might find the combined scent of cigar smoke and his spicy cologne to be, he knows that the crowd probably won't enjoy it as much as you and he will.

Your husband extinguishes the cigar in a nearby ashtray before saddling up behind you and carefully brings his hands around to your front, so he can help adjust the mesh overskirt before fully encasing you in his strong arms. He nestles his chin into the crook of your neck, shamelessly purring at the feeling of your warm skin against his. 

"How are you feeling?" Bendy asks barely above a whisper.

"Nervous." You admit. "I'm very nervous, and it's not because of the show."

"I figured." Bendy murmurs while slowly dragging his lips up and down your neckline. You openly shudder and shiver in delight as he presses delicate little kisses against your skin, only to let out a soft moan when he actually bites down on it. As you lustfully mewl, Bendy chuckles under his breath and begins to soothe the dark bite mark with delicately licks of his tongue. Once you've calmed down and he's certain that he's left a mark behind, he pauses to finish his statement; "I'll be in the audience the whole time, toots. I'll be at a table right next 'ta his in the very front. He won't get 'ta you."

"Thank you. I know it's silly to worry about--"

"It's not." Bendy interjects almost immediately as he begins to carefully sway you back and forth.

You smile and laugh breathlessly before wrapping your arms around his own a little tighter. "Thank you." You whisper with a soft smile.

"No need 'ta thank me, toots. It's just what I do. You know that."

"Yeah, but I still appreciate it. I gotta get out on stage..."

Bendy glances over your shoulder and lifts his wrist up so he can read the much-too-expensive watch clinging to his wrist. "Whoop! You're right! I'll get out of your hair."

Your husband lets you go, allowing you to spin around and press a kiss to his lips before the both of you exit the dressing room. While he rushes to the tables, you rush out to the stage and stand behind the curtains. You quickly get into position and take a deep breath to calm yourself, mentally bracing yourself for the show you're gonna put on tonight. This is a high energy song-- lots of spinning, lots of drops and pop ups. You need to give it your all, or it won't work. You can't do a low-energy dance routine to a Britney song! It doesn't work like that! No!

"Let's go out with a bang." You murmur to yourself as the curtains begin to part.

The bright stage spotlight clicks on before focusing on you, right as the music begins to play. Your eyes search the front line of the audience, quickly seeking out your husband. You instead find Daniel Harris, sipping on the very drink that Tom made for him and informed it on the house. It takes everything you have not to sneer back and him when he smiles at you after noticing your attention is on him. He leans up in his seat right as you look away, searching the nearby tables for your husband.

You find him at the next table over, looking like the epitome of calm. He's reclined in his seat, his red orbs almost seemingly glowing in the dark as he admires your form. He loudly lets out a whistle of approval when you shimmy your hips to the beat, making your lips curl into a wide smile. With a happy giggle, you finally begin to relax and sing;

" **♫♪ Baby, can't you see I'm calling? A guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous-- I'm falling. ♫♪** " You sing as you twirl and twist to the upbeat song before falling to the ground just like the lyrics say, only to smoothly land on the floor and sprawl yourself out in a suggestive manner that causes the crowd to whoop and whistle-- Bendy being the loudest of them all. You eventually get up on your hands and knees and begin to crawl up the very center of the stage, stalking much like a prowling feline would. 

You try to ignore the way that Daniel's eyes have come alive-- with lust or greed, you're not sure. You don't care. _This is all for one man, and one man only._

" **♫♪ There's no escape... I can't waaaaiiiit-- I need a hit! Baby, give me iiiit... You're dangerous. I'm lovin' it... ♫♪** " You sing, popping up to comfortably sit on your knees at the "I need a hit" bit. Tangling a hand in your hair, you seductively bite down on your finger before suggestively dragging it down the front of your body. You do a front body roll that allows you to rock up onto your high-heeled platform boots, smirking devilishly at the crowd as you sing the pre-chorus; " **♫♪ Too high! Can't come down! Losing my head, spinnin' round and round! Do you feel me now? ♫♪** "

"WOOOOO BABY!" excitedly howls your husband from the crowd, causing the majority of the audience to cackle knowingly while Daniel just scrunches his face at him in clear confusion-- because as far as his greedy little mind is aware, this show is all for him. Your husband eventually looks over at him and quirks an eyebrow when Daniel continues to stare at him, unabashedly. Bendy just smirks at Daniel's obvious displeased expression, and lightly shrugs his shoulders before looking back the stage. Daniel scoffs and rolls his eyes before looking back at you, moving to take a sip of the oddly sweet drink that "you" bought him. At least, that's what the dog-man with the mechanical arm said, right?

Oh well.

" **♫♪ With a taste of your lips, I'm on a riiide! You're toxic, I'm slippin' under! The taste of a poison paradiiiise, I'm addicted to you! Don't cha know that you're toxic?! And I love whatcha do, don't cha know that you're toxic?! ♫♪** " You continue to sing while swiveling your hips and swaying your arms above your head, before you spin your entire body 360 degrees and then drop back down to your knees. You do a swift front-roll and land on bended knee, so that you can dramatically point at the crowd and sing the last bit of the line. 

Bendy's eyes light up when your pie-cut eyes meet his. A deep purr of approval rumbles through his chest, attracting the nearby attention of Daniel. Daniel looks over and loudly scoffs while rolling his eyes dramatically, but Bendy pays his stupid ass no mind. He's completely content to just keep watching you slide across the stage on your knees, causing the overskirt to flare as it catches in the air when you move quickly. You look good. You look _damn_ good, and Bendy knows it. He even has to adjust his position in his seat so that his hard-on isn't as noticeable-- he doesn't want _that_ being on the cover of a magazine, god forbid there be a paparazzi in here or something.

Other than that, Bendy is just happy to watch you do your thang.

" **♫♪ It's getting late to give you up, I took a sip from my devil's cup. Slowly, it's taking over meeee... ♫♪** " You sweetly trill as you roll your neck around your shoulders before bringing it back up to smirk at the crowd, who cheer and openly fan girl. " **♫♪ Too high! Can't come down! It's in the air and it's all around! Do you feel me now? ...With a taste of your lips, I'm on a riiide! You're toxic, I'm slippin' under! The taste of a poison paradiiiise! I'm addicted to you! Don't cha know that you're toxic?! And I love whatcha do, don't cha know that you're toxic?! ♫♪"**

The music break gives you time to seductively slip off the front of the stage. There's a split-second where you pause in between Bendy's table and Daniel's table. Bendy smirks as he watches you lock eye contact with Daniel and begin to make your way over to him... only to make a sharp turn and dart right for his table instead. Bendy sits up in his chair, smirking wickedly as you flash him an alluring smile and sway your way over to him. Neither of you miss the way Daniels' eyes flash and twinge with jealousy as you straddle your husband's waist and plant a firm kiss onto his lips before flipping around so you can give him a nice lap dance.

" **♫♪ With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride! You're toxic, I'm slippin' under! The taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you! Don't cha know that you're toxic?! With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride! You're toxic, I'm slippin' under! The taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you! Don't cha know that you're toxic?! ♫♪** "

Bendy laughs happily while reaching his hands down to possessively grip your hips and help you grind down a little harder against him. He looks down at where your ass is grinding against his crotch in a circular motion, and finds that he is unable to resist holding back his reaction at the wonderful feeling-- his brows scrunch together and he bites down on his lower lip, letting out a soft, whimpery moan that only you (and probably Daniel) are able to hear. His lustful daze is temporarily broken, however, when he hears your ex snarl from the next table over, so he looks over to see what's going on.

Daniel is glaring at Bendy with hard, jealous eyes. He honestly looks like he wants to set your husband on fire, but... neither of you honestly care. Your husband just smirks devilishly at your ex before winking at him while sticking his tongue out at him in a suggestive manner, just to piss him off-- which it does. Daniel glares openly at the both of you-- you in particular, because now he's realized what's going on. You don't intend to take him up on any sort of deal. No, you're just showing him what he missed out on all those years ago.

Bendy decides to call out to Daniel, taking him head-on in conversation; "MY WIFE LOOKS FUCKIN' GOOD WINDIN' ON ME, DOESN'T SHE? KEEP STARIN' ASSHOLE, CAUSE THIS IS AS CLOSE 'TA HER AS YOU'RE GONNA GET."

Daniel looks like he wants to say something. He looks like he _desperately_ wants to shout at the top of his lungs about how wrong Bendy is, how he's just bluffing, how he's just fooling himself.... but he won't. Daniel won't say a thing because even he knows that Bendy is right. There's no way he's going to be able to get close to you-- even if he could, what good would it do? The both of you didn't end on good terms, and you're well aware that your ex is less than, uh... _honest._ There's no way Daniel is going to get close to you. He's wasting his time here. _He's lost. He's lost you._

All he can do now is angrily watch the damn-good-woman he lost all those years ago happily shower her _devoted_ husband with attention and affection.

Bendy decides to ignore your ex's angry, red-faces stares and annoyed huffs, and decides to focus his attention back to you.

You haven't slowed down what so ever, and are eagerly giving Bendy all you've got. Grinding, hip twisting, hip swiveling, twerking- you're doing it all, happy to show off for your hubby who is very much enjoying the attention. Bendy doesn't hesitate in openly claiming what is his, shamelessly feeling up your breasts and ass as much as he can. There's a moment where you push back up on his bulging cock _hard,_ causing your husband to let out a breathy moan of _"Oooh!"_ as his hands fly down to your hips to help keep them steady, while he instinctively grinds his pelvis back up into you.

"Sh-Shit, baby! Sl-Slow down a l-little, haha! Mmmf, gonna m-make me cum in my pants if you keep that up." Bendy says before harshly biting down on his lower lip as he tries to resist the primal urge to just publicly claim you right here, right now. You, however, happily ignore your husband's pleas, choosing to sing the last lines of the song as you continue to throw it back on him; " **♫♪ Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now. I think I'm ready now... Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now. I think I'm ready now.♫♪** " 

As the song comes to a close, you happily perch yourself on your husband's lap as the crowd begins to whoop and applaud your performance. It's always a fun time whenever you're up on stage, and it's especially a fun time for you and Bendy since Bendy likes to involve himself into the performances as much as he possibly can, the possessive little shit.

You happily drape your arms around Bendy's shoulders, grinning wickedly as you purposefully look over to meet your ex's gaze. He stares at you, looking very much like the epitome of rage... though, you are not concerned. You know he expects you to be intimidated by his harsh glare and narrowed eyes, using it as a last minute attempt to get under your skin. But you're not affected-- you're not bothered by his gaze because he no longer as a hold over you. You have room for only two men in your life; Bendy... and Benjamin.

_...When he grows up that is._

You smirk at Daniel before pursing your lips together so you can mouth a single word to Daniel as the nail-in-the-coffin, so to speak; _"Oops."_

Daniel's face gets so red that you actually wonder if steam is going to come out of his ears. He lets out this angry, hateful scream of frustration at the top of his lungs while grabbing his drink and attempting to toss it at both you and your husband before he decides to book it out of the club in a fit of embarrassed defeat. Thankfully, you and your husband have quick reflexes and are able to shield yourselves from the projectile; Bendy uses his tail to catch the glass, while you use your wings to shield the both of you from the splash of dirty liquid, tainted by your ex's backwash. Once it's save to peek, you slowly lower your wings and shake off the little sticky droplets that the drink managed to leave behind. You and your husband take a quick glance around the club, to confirm that your ex has left. When you can't find him, you both let out happy sighs of relief.

"Hey baby? I think he doesn't like me." Bendy giggles childishly, outright cackling when you playfully slap him on the chest.

* * *

It's been a long night, but you and your husband are finally ready to go home. 

After loading Benjamin into the car seat, you and your husband climb into your seats and begin to make the quick drive home. Bendy drives nice and slow in hopes that the car ride will help put Benjamin to sleep, that way all either of you have to do is lay him down in his crib when the time comes. Considering it's 3 AM and Benjamin has been wide awake almost the whole night, and he's currently bobbing his head while struggling to stay awake? Yeah, you think Bendy's little plan will work. Bendy doesn't turn on the radio-- not because it could possibly wake up the baby, but rather because he just wants to enjoy the silence. He has some important things he has to talk to you about, and he wants to take some time to gather his thoughts beforehand... Though, it seems you've already caught on that there is something on his mind.

"What is trouble you, baby?" You ask in a hushed voice, sounding completely exhausted. Bendy smiles softly, his lidded red eyes zipping back and forth across the empty road as he draws in a breath to speak;

"Nothing is troublin' me. In fact, I'm quite happy." Bendy says simply. There's a couple heartbeat of silence that makes him realize you're probably staring at him in disbelief, expecting a more believable answer. Bendy sighs softly and nibbles on his lower lip before softly murmuring; " _Caeser is dead. He died during your performance, in his penthouse. Turns out the brain tumor of his was farther along than he actually thought it was."_

You widen your eyes in shock. That's... that's not what you were expecting him to say. 

"That-- That's wonderful news." You reply breathlessly, adjusting your position in your seat so you can angle your body towards your husband. "That's.... wow. I don't know what I expected you to say, but it wasn't that, haha.... How... How do you feel?"

"Truthfully? Relieved." Bendy says with a gentle bob of his head. "It's one less asshole I gots 'ta take down in the future. Honestly, with Caeser out of the way.... all that's left are the petty little wannabe mob families, and they'll be a piece of cake 'ta take care of now that the big dog is gone. Honestly, baby... we've won."

"Won? What do you mean by that, beloved?" You ask, gently leaning your head back to rest against the seat. Sleep tugs at your eyelids, causing them to slowly start to flutter shut but you end up stirring when your beloved hubby reaches a hand over to rest on your bare thigh.

"Caeser was the biggest threat 'ta the livelihood of toons. He was the big contender when it came 'ta kidnappings, murders, and rapes, having bigger numbers than all of the other petty anti-toons combined. With him gone... I feel comfortable enough 'ta actually say that Benjamin is safe now."

"He's _always_ been safe." You chuckle. "He has you for a father. As far as I'm concerned, he's the safest child in the world."

"Well-- I--" Bendy stutters, causing you to giggle girlishly. Your eyes fully open so you can look over at your hubby right as he pulls into the driveway of the estate. Funny, you hadn't even noticed that you had driven past the gates already... wow, you must be tired.

"Bendy, what have I always told you?" You softly murmur, as your husband shuts off the car and looks back at you like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um... That I have a big cock?" He gigglesnorts, flinching when you reach over and playfully slap him on the chest.

"Yes, but also no." You giggle back, waiting for your hubby to settle in his seat before you try to speak again; "Bendy, I've always told you that you are enough. I mean that in every aspect; You are worthy enough, you are loving enough, you are handsome enough, you are protective enough, you are _good_ enough. I mean that." You reply sweetly. Bendy swallows thickly, his adam's apple just barely bobbing in the unlit car-- the only light available is the light shining from the windows of the house. Seems like the crew has managed to beat you guys home...

"Thank you, toots." Bendy replies in a choked-up whisper.

"Of course, baby--"

"No, I mean it. Thank you... for _everything."_ He replies with tears in his eyes. "Thank you for making.... making me feel like... _*sniff*_ like I'm w-worth something."

"Oh, Bendy..." You murmur, quickly undoing your seat belt so you can lean over and lovingly cup your husband's cheeks. "You are _definitely_ worth something. You are my life, my world... and I plan to make sure to be by your side for the rest of time."

Bendy laughs breathlessly, sniffling harshly before he nods his head. "Yeah... Yeah, that sounds... _absolutely wonderful._ Hahah, and you know what else is nice?"

"What, honey?"

"Joey was wrong." He says with a soft smile. "I _did_ get a happy ending."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. :)  
> So, what do you guys think? Tell me your favorite scenes as per usual. What did you like? What made you laugh?  
> Matter of fact, since is the last fanfic of the series; why don't you tell me your favorite fanfic out of this series? Out of all the scenes in the series, which one stuck with you the most? I didn't do smut in this one, but is there one that you found to be especially appealing? Let me know guys.
> 
> I love you guys. Thank you for giving this series so much love.  
> And if you happen to follow me to the Invader Zim fandom... I'll see you in the next one.  
> -Mistress


End file.
